Don't Leave Us
by UNAMED PERSON
Summary: Year 3039 the world has once again fallen into war- World War 3. Unlike the previous ones, this time almost every country is on it's own. There are only very few who have an ally with them. Except for one country in the east, who does a sacrifice for the world. (Features my OC Philippines and my friends OCs too) CHAPTER 7 UPDATE SINCE FOREVER!
1. The Beginning

This is my first story, so please forgive me if there are any mistakes. Please leave reviews as much as possible. Thank you and please enjoy!

_Year 3039, the entire world has fallen into war. The previous wars had mainly 2 sides. In the first, Central and Allies, in the second Axis and Allies. Now in the third, every country is on its own. Everyone is harmed, military or civilian._

_Except for one country, who remains neutral, the safest place in the world, where life remains to be going smoothly..._

Chapter 1: The Beginning

~Year 3039~

The news in every part of the world is always about financial, economical problems, grudges and misunderstandings between nations. For years more problems came, until almost no country can negotiate or solve these things. They all fell into war.

"As a result of being impatient and too many problems, war has been declared on all nations by their fellow nations. Meaning, no one has an ally on their side." The news reporter said.

"All nations _daw_" said Philippines, as being the only country to be in good condition. I can't believe they just declare war like that. I don't want this war to be even worse than the last one (World War 2), there are just too many painful memories there."

Two years have passed and many people have suffered and died, the countries are in bad conditions. Under the circumstances, Philippines remains to be neutral, life going on as it should be.

Year 3041

"Finally! Today's a Saturday and this time, I'm just going to rest and get some sleep" Philippines said while dropping on her bed.

*_ring ring*_

"Hello"

"Philippines!"

"A-America? What makes you call?"

"You're okay right? Could you please dispatch us 10,000 soldiers?"

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY? "

"We desperately need military men here. We're losing here you know. "

"I really want to help you but-"

"BUT WHAT? ''

"I can't"

"WHY?! I thought you were my friend."

"Yes you are but first, I made a promise to remain silent and neutral. Second, I'm a small country and if I join the war my people die and third, well…. Uhm… Sorry America I just can't."

"Well then, you're not my friend anymore and if you need help I won't help you. Good bye"

_At least I didn't tell him what my third reason is. And that "you won't be my friend anymore" is just childish!_

But what she had in mind was a plan, a dangerous one indeed. _The countries are getting weaker by time,_

_I should help them somehow…_

_*knock knock*_

"Who is there?"

"Piri-tan!"

"Oh, It's you Manila, come in, I'll make some coffee for you."

Manila is the capital city of the Philippines. It contains many important buildings, places and other things. Intramuros, one of the most important historical sites, the Malacañang Palace, official residence and office of the President and more.

Manila went into the _sala*_ hurriedly and excitedly and she almost tripped on the way.

"So what's the news? Were you able to send back all the **OFWs? "Philippines said, placing the coffee mug on the table.

"Yep! And guess what? We were able to pay our debt! We're not pressured now!"

_Pressured… since when were we so pressured, compared to the others, filled and drunk with problems…_

_*Spanish for living room, a word used in the Filipino language_

_**Overseas Filipino Workers; Filipinos who work abroad_


	2. That Which I Must Do

Chapter 2: That Which I Must Do

~Year 3051~

"Manila, I need to tell you something….."

10 years have gone by, and the world has fallen to a worse state. Philippines had thought carefully of her dangerous idea, and has now finally decided to push through it.

"There is this plan of mine where we could help fill in the needs of the others, even though the price is quite a pain. Send every Filipino, including the provinces and cities to every country on Earth. There must be at least 10 Filipinos in each country. Go there by plane, ship, handmade boats, whatsoever."

"WHAT? DO YOU THINK WE COULD ACTUALLY DO THAT?!"

"I know all of you will be safe even if a bomb exploded near you. Trust me."

"*_SA TINGIN MO GAGAWIN NAMIN 'YUN? BALIW KA BA?!_"

" **_Sige na_ please…"

"But you'll die." Manila said with a tear falling.

"Do this for the world. Also, do NOT tell any other foreigner. Only Pinoys must know."

" ***_Sasabihin ko ba sa media?_"

"****_Siguraduhin_ _mo Pilipino lang ang makakaalam nito._"

And Manila did so. Filipinos watching packed their things and left. They were getting free rides to other countries. From more than 90 million the population of the Philippines decreased to 10 million. She got weaker and weaker, while the others, who were almost dying out of population loss grew stronger.

_*ring ring*_

"Hello"

"Philippines-san"

"Japan?*cough* Is that you? You sound kind of different"

"Yes. I must say you sound like you have a terrible sickness."

"No. It's just that I worked really hard that I overworked myself and I got the colds."_I lied_

"Ah, I see."

"Why did you call in the *cough* middle of the war?"

"I was concerned of you. After all, are you not the only neutral country and "heaven" on Earth?"

"Hahaha thanks Japan."

"I actually never had any intention to be part of the war. That is why I was able to call you. "

"Is that so? Then you should withdraw from the war. There's no use in fighting if you're not fighting against another country or defending your own."

"I might just do that. When would we see each other then?"

"As soon as possible *cough*"

" You must rest Philippines-san. I will bid you good bye then."

"Don't say good bye, it just *cough* hurts. Please use some other term….So long, Japan-san"

_I don't want to say or hear good bye. It makes it harder for me to know I'll be gone_

Population of the Philippines: 10 million to 500 thousand

~Currently in Yorkshire, England~

"THIS WILL END ALL OUR FIGHTS, BEARDED GIT! *swoosh from a sword*" England said with a loud vengeful voice.

"IN YOUR DREAMS FANTASY EYEBROWS! *dodge*" said France. "CURSE YOU EEEEEENGLAND!

*shot*"said America who failed to hit him.

"I can beat you now America, I have more soldiers now."England said

"HOW?!"

"I recruited Filipino migrants, of course."

"WHAT?!"

"Oui, Me course I still have more military men than you jerk."

"WHY DIDN'T I KNOW ABOUT THAT?" angrily, America said.

"Whatever, there's nothing you can do now. T'was bloody hell how you didn't know about that"

"Enough talking.***** Lutte mon armée!"

The French army forced through against the other parties A Filipino French army soldier, fought against a Filipino English Army soldier. But…

"Lucas? Is that you? Why are you with the enemy?"

"Mario? My family is in England…"

''I need to kill you, they're orders…"

"Go ahead, I need to do the same. ^Pero, pare parin tayo kahit mamaty tayo."

Many minutes have passed and America, England and France were watching them, for they were the only people left.

They fought, and Lucio was down….

"Go ahead, Mario. SHOOT!"

"^^HINDI PUWEDE!"Mario said, crying.

"We're friends, best friends, no I can't kill you. We're both Filipinos, aren't we?" he said, stretching his hand to Lucas.

What friendship! This shows that even if they were enemies, their bond is not affected and saves them both.

"I guess we shouldn't have fought like that…." America said, trembling

"For the first time, I agree with you." said England

"Vrai (True)…" France sighed

"So let's be friends again!" America happily said with a big smile.

"FRIENDS!" the trio shouted out.

This was only one effect of Philippines' plan.

_*DO YOU THINK WE WOULD DO THAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?!***Would I tell the media?_

_**Come on, please….****Make sure only Filipinos know this._

_***** Fight my army!^But, we will still be friends even if we die._


	3. It's Near

Chapter 3: It's Near

~Currently in Naples, Italy~

"GERMANYYYYYY!" N. Italy shouted. "Italy….. NO! I MUST!" Germany just had a hard time fighting the Italy brothers…..

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU SCREAM OUT THAT POTATO BASTARD'S NAME?!" Romano was angrily reprimanding his brother. "WE NEED TO GET THIS BASTARD OUT REMEMBER? TOMATO PUNCH!"

"Ve~ Romano, don't hurt Germany like that!"

"I'm not getting hurt you know"

"I DON'T FREAKING CARE"

"ONII-CHAN STOP IT~!"

''Sorry…" Germany simply pushed Romano down and he became unconscious.

"Italy, these are orders. I'm sorry."

"DON'T SHOOT AT ME PLEASE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE AND I'M NO WORTH SHOOTING AT ALL! PLEASE

I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST SO I'M ALIVE I WILL DO ANYTHING BUT DIE I'LL REALLY DO ANYTHING FOR MY BROTHER AND FOR PASTA! PLEASE I NEED TO LIVE I JU-"

"Italy, forgive me…"

"NOOOO!"

*shoot*

"Q-Q-Q-Q.C.? Wait, YOUR SHOT! I'M SORRY I'M SO SORRY I-"

"Italy, calm down….."Q.C. said,

"Q.C.? W-w-what are y-y-you doing he-"Germany was stuttering

"You can't kill Italy. Don't kill someone innocent. You can take me first though."

"PLEASE! Forgive me Q.C. I shoot you and you'll die."

"DIE?! WHAT MADE YOU THINK OF THAT? I'M WEARING A BULLETPROOF VEST YOU KNOW!"

"Ve~ really?"

"That was, quite unexpected."

"At least I'm fine"

"I'm very sorry. I beg your pardon Italy."

"YEP! OK! I forgive you and let's be friends again ok?"

"Alright but what about your brother?"

"He'll be fine~"

"Ouch, you know that shot really hurt. Well, let's go to Italy's house now. Oh by the way Italy, I'll be living in your place from now on ok?"

"Oh, OK"

Population of the Philippines: 500 thousand to 100

~5 days later in Manila, Philippines~

_December 24, 3051_

_*knock knock knock*_

"Who's *cough* there?"

"It's me, Malaysia!"

"Come in…"

"What's up with you? You seem so weak. Did you catch a disease? " Malaysia said curiously

"Ahh, Malaysia, I need to tell you something."

(explains plan)

" And if this is completed, I'll die."

"WHAT?! THAT'S TERRIBLE!"

"Malaysia, do not tell anyone about his until more than 100 years."

"Why Philippines? Do you know what would be the reaction of the others? Do you know what losing a friend fells like?"

"Don't cry, please. Which is worse, losing almost the entire world or losing only one?"

"Still, I don't want you to go just yet. What would happen if someone else knows about this?"

"They will all know, after a long *cough* time… Today, the last Filipinos will leave, by boats and I need to be there."

"I'll go with you."

Despite Philippines condition, she tried her best to see and be with her kind the last time. Manila was waiting for them at the shore.

" This will be our last, Piri- tan… I will really miss being your capital city…"

"Manila, you go ahead first. For you, your destination will be Japan and bring this to him."

She handed her a wooden box with decorative carvings on it.

"^_Ano 'to?"_

"It's a secret. Just give it to him once you see him. If he asks why, tell him anything except the plan."

"Okay…. I'll miss you. Good b- no, see you soon, Philippines!"

"See y-*cough* you soon."

Malaysia stayed with Philippines. Only one boat was left.

"Remember; tell them only after 100 years or more."

"Yes….. I STILL DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!" Malaysia's tears fell down endlessly. The tears splashed on the still waters.

"D-don't cry M-Malaysia, I-I'll always b-be in your heart." Philippines said, almost whispering.

"I don't want *sob* to leave you here." ''You must go n-now…"

"Bu-"

"GO!... I love all o-of you… remember that."

Malaysia rode on her boat hesitantly, but she had no choice. She saw her trembling sister waving to her. Then later, she saw her knees fall on the sand, and then the mist of dusk has filled the area.

Population of the Philippines: 100 to 0

~Meanwhile in Kagoshima, Japan~

"South Korea is now down, aru. You're the last one Japan…" China said vigorously

"I have already told you we are withdrawing from the war." Japan said

"I WILL NOT STOP!" China said, as he tried to swing his _liuye dao_against Japan but, something or someone stopped it from happening

"DON'T HURT SOMEONE IF HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!" Manila dashed and blocked China's attack using a bamboo stick, but she got hit on the arm and it started to bleed

"Manila-san! What are you doing here?"

"On a mission to help and protect yo- ah!" The bleeding on Manila's arm became worse. She eventually collapsed out of being really tired of rowing, heat, desperate sadness as she cried a lot, and blood loss. They took her to the nearest safe place, so as South Korea.

"I-I am so sorry aru. I should have known this would happen."

"She mentioned she was on a mission. Does she mean literally or is it just another saying of hers?" Japan brought in medicine, bandages etc.

" I don't know aru…. After what she said, I think we should be friends again aru."

Japan didn't hear China, for something was boggling his mind.

_Why is Manila-san here? Why did Philippines-san say" Don't say good bye, it hurts. Please use some other term. Are they related? Is it true she was weak because of too much work or something else?_

These things came here and then on his mind. Many strange things happened, many questions, many explanations.

"What's that in her hand aru?" The box had a note that read: For Japan from Philippines

_December 25, 3051_

All countries were able to attend this important meeting, the signing of the Reunification of the World.

Of course, except for one country. The other countries have inquired about why only Philippines didn't come. Some said she was neutral, she didn't have to come. Others said she was probably busy, it's Christmas and knowing her she celebrates the occasion like crazy and she maybe didn't receive the invitation. Then when Malaysia was asked, the excuse she gave was that Philippines will go around the world, to help the others but in disguise. She would probably stay in each country for a year or so, and there are about 190 countries, how long would that take for her?

A hundred years have passed, still no one knows about what really happened, except for Filipinos and Malaysia.

_^What's this?_


	4. OMAKE : Filipinas, Mi Hija

**OMAKE!**

**Just to fill in the update time, I posted a filler chapter for you guys/readers.**

**This will be about Spain's memories with Philippines. Almost the entire time Spain is just ****THINKING ****except for the first part before the flashback. That will be the only time he will be speaking. **_Words like these _**mean they are part of flashbacks. **Words like these **will be the narration and the time he will be thinking.**

**Enjoy!**

50 years after the Reunification of the World, on a summer day Spain has decided to rest the entire time. It was the afternoon, a great time for siesta. On his way his room, he accidentally stepped on something.

"Huh? What's this?"

It was an old locket.

"What is this doing here, plus I don't even remember thi-"

**Flashback**

_"Papa! Papa!" a young voice called out_

_"What is it, mi hija?"_

_"Look! I found a necklace with a pendant that can hold something inside!" Philippines showed the necklace to Spain._

_"You call that a locket. You can put pictures of loved ones inside." Spain said gently, opening the little locket._

_"I'll keep it and put a picture of you and Mexico inside." Her eyes glimmered._

_"Here, let's put in on you. There!"_

_"It's cute!"_

_"So you like it a lot don't you?"_

_"I do Papa!"_

**End**

Then, she grew up to a beautiful lady.

**Flashback**

_"Where on earth is that meeting room?" said a petite woman who was lost_

_"Excuse me, how may I help you madame?" Spain asked as if he didn't know her. Then the woman turned to see who it was._

_"MI HIJA~! I'VE MISSED YOU!" Spain gave Philippines a really tight hug._

_"Spain? Is that really you? But first, please let me down. I can't breathe."_

_"So this is your first world conference Filipinas?" _

_"I told you my name is Philippines."_

_"Sorry, too much for the past. Let's go now, they're probably waiting for us."_

_They were at the front of the meeting room's door_

_"B-but I-I'm really nervous. W-what if t-they don't l-like me?"_

_"Don't worry, knowing them, they'll like someone like you. They're nice people, they won't harm you... but if they do **I'll have a little talk with them. **I'll go in first so I can introduce you."  
_

_"Ok!''_

**End**

It's been more than 50 years since I've seen her... I wonder when we'll see each other again.

I wonder when we'll be together again...

_Fin_


	5. The Tears that Shed Endlessly

Chapter 4: Tears that Shed Endlessly

_~December 24, 3151 Berlin, Germany~_

Snow has been very heavy, thick blankets of it could be seen everywhere in Berlin. Christmas was in the air. The houses were quiet, except for one home.

This year, the anniversary of the Reunification of the World and Christmas Party will be held at Germany's place. 14 people/ countries have attended. Well, at least it was not as chaotic as you expect it would be.

**Or maybe…**

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU BLOODY WANKER?" England got drenched with wine after France has poured it on him all of the sudden.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK FANTASY DRINKER?"

"Why you-"

It seems they have started another chaotic brawl. "Would stop fighting for at least today?" America tried to stop them but only the fight got worse. A supposed to be peaceful night was easily destroyed by the USUAL chaotic-ness of people.

"WOULD PLEASE SHUT IT? MAYBE IF PHILIPPINES WERE HERE YOU WOULD STOP IT ALREADY!'' Germany was at his limit. The fight just kept on going, until a certain sobbing noise was heard.

"Malaysia, of all times why do you cry now?" Indonesia face palmed herself.

"Well, uh…." She was stricken by the memory of her last time with Philippines.

"WHAT?! JUST FREAKING TELL US." Romano in his impatient ways.

"I-I'm sorry. Even if I don't want to say this now, it's better if your agony won't last longer." Malaysia had stopped crying. "Go on. It must be very important." Japan had said, all ears.

"Remember, when you asked what happened to Piri-chan? It was a lie." The atmosphere had gotten heavier.

"The reason, why there are so many Filipinos in the world, the reason we are still living, the reason why I shed my tears, was because….." Malaysia started to shed another tear.

"BECAUSE WHAT?" the countries responded I chorus.

"Because…. PHILIPPINES IS GONE! YOU HEARD ME, GONE. She died this day, and it's her 100th anniversary."

**-SILENCE-**

"You're lying. IT CAN'T BE TRUE! SHE'LL NEVER DIE! "Romano had his heart broken into pieces.

"I-I'm s-sorry Romano, its true. Her knees fell on the shore and she was lifeless." Malaysia explained, with a low voice.

Everybody was shocked. All didn't want to believe it. No one was happy, despite the fact it was Christmas.

"I'm sorry I ruined the gathering… I'll leave now." She left that quickly, that easily.

_That's just so friggin' great. My heaven here is now gone, and I'm living in hell with that tomato bastard around. That bastard thought she could leave that easily. Humph she was wrong. _Romano remembered those times with her.

One by one, people started to leave. It was a not so merry Christmas I'd say.

* * *

_Later in Japan's place_

Japan hung his coat, changed his clothes and slumped his self on his bed. He just wanted to sleep, end everything. He wasn't tired, but his heart was. For the past hundred years a bad feeling has already been with Japan and he feels really stupid for not noticing it at once.

He tried not to cry. He didn't want to, yet he still did. His memories of the tanned country made him break into more tears. She was very close to him, he found it hard to let go.

_She's gone. She just disappeared all of the sudden. Does not she know what burden it is to lose her?_ _I don't think cares, I don't think she cares…_

And he eventually fell asleep with these words running in his head.

* * *

"_We're not going to end here!" sweared South Korea. War is still raging. "This is for all the things you owe us, aru!"_

_-WHOOSH-_

_Water flooded the entire area_

"_Stop fighting! You gave me no choice but to stop you like this! Why can't you people just stop?" a tiny voice shouted out._

"_Calm down now…" a soft and gentle voice said._

"_But-"_

"_You don't have to do this, when you're trying to solve a problem do make others drown or die. Come, let us go home." A glowing figure of a lady carried a glowing figure of a child in her arms. _

"_Calm down my dear, calm down Yuni." _

*ring ring*

"Oh, it was just a dream." Japan woke up from his strange yet interesting dream.

"That voice, it was very familiar. And she mentioned the name Yuni… I wonder who she is."

* * *

"Yuni, YUNI!" a strong feminine voice called out.

"Uh, what is it, Tiena?" the young girl replied

"Come to the throne room at once, you need to meet our future queen."

This is the Kingdom of Aqua, a kingdom of the oceans. This is what happened 100 years ago, December 24.

"Tiena, will she be my mother?" Yuni asked with excitement. She will be finally having family!

"Just wait and see." the maid answered.

Yuni was currently the Princess of the Ocean, the only ruler. She is just a _**4 year old **_and she's running the _**entire**_ world of oceans. Luckily, her maids are her advisers.

As mentioned before, from present time it is now _**100 years**_ before and it is_** December 24.**_

Let's see if you remember anything…

…

Yes, this is the day Philippines _supposedly _died. But she fell on the shore, meaning the waves have taken Philippines into the depths of the oceans, where the Kingdom of Aqua lies.

"She is the perfect one to become our queen, she is really kind at heart and really beautiful!"

"Like a precious pearl, treasure of the ocean."

"I wonder what Yuni will think of her." The people of the sea have been talking about Philippines all day.

"Madam, do you need anything else?" Keina, the head of the maids asked the young country

"No I'm fine. Could you at least tell me what I am doing here? Nakakahiya naman po…" she replied

"Malalaman niyo din po." The head replied.

"YOU CAN SPEAK OUR LANGUAGE?! AND WHY AM I STILL ALIVE?" She was very shocked.

"Yes. We know all the languages of your world- Oh, she's here."

"What and who?"

The princess has entered the throne room holding the hand of Tiena.

"Wah! She's so pretty! Is it really her?" Yuni has already taken liking to Philippines.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm Yuni, Princess of the Kingdom of Aqua! I'm the one who rules the oceans! What about you?"

"My name is Maria Clarissa C. dela Cruz aka Philippines. I am a country, who was supposed to die but for some reason, I'm still alive…" the young lady scratched her head.

"Maybe because water is the source of life and since you're here your alive?" she said looking into the hazel eyes of the Filipina.

"It's a possibility… " she replied.

.

.

.

GROWL

"It looks like you're hungry! Me too. Let's go have dinner now!" Yuni held the hand of Philippines and they ran to the dining hall.

"Well Tiena, it looks like they'll have a great time." Kiura said smiling.

"I agree. At first sight, her majesty took liking to her new mother."She replied, looking at the two.

"Let's eat~!"

* * *

**Finally! I was able to upload the fourth part of the story. This will continue so please stay tuned for the next chapters!**

**Just a little thing to share: Since there are Filipinos EVERYWHERE, so they bring their culture too which makes every country have a little "Filipino Blood" LOL**

**PLEASE R&R IT GIVES THE LOVE~**


	6. The New Queen

Chapter 5: The New Queen

Philippines and Yuni have finished eating and their stomachs were very full.

"So want do you want to do now? Play with dolphins?" the girl asked with willingness.

"WE JUST ATE AND THEN WE'RE GOING TO DO SOMETHING ACTIVE? GUSTO MO BA SUMAKIT ANG TIYAN MO?" the young Filipina replied, irritated and worried.

"OF COURSE NOT PO. It's just that I want to spend my first day with you bonding already, mama."

.

.

.

"WAIT, DID YOU JUST CALL ME 'MAMA'?!" Philippines replied confused and _really _shocked.

"Yep. Did they tell you that you're going to be the new queen and my mother?"

"No… But you're serious about this aren't you?"

"I am. You should wear this pearl necklace so you can breathe underwater. LET'S GO NOW!" Yuni grabbed the hand of Philippines and they ran then _swam _to the deep blue waters of the oceans.

"Please be careful ma'am! Don't get yourself hurt as well as you your majesty!" Tiena cried out waving her hand out to them.

* * *

**BACK TO PRESENT TIME**

December 25, 3151 at a certain Spaniard's house….

"Mi hija's *sniff* gone… *sniff* YOU CAN'T *sniff* LEAVE ME NEXT ROMANO!" Spain cried from 7:00 pm of last night until 4:00 am in the morning. Poor guy, losing his daughter was probably the worst for him.

"SHUT UP ALREADY TOMATO DOUCHEBAG! IT'S ALSO HARD FOR ME TO LOSE HER YOU KNOW!" Romano wasn't able to sleep last night due to Spain's crying. He also did the same cry for a _long _time too, but of course, he had to stop at a point.

Finally, the two were able to catch some sleep after Spain was able to stop.

* * *

Currently at England's house…

Instead of Spain crying here, America's the one at it. He's _very _depressed about it.

He's been clinging to England ever since. And he's not really crying about it… he's throwing tantrums.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeengland! *sniff*" America shouted, clinging onto England's arm.

"LET GO OF ME, MY SHIRT'S ALL WET THANKS TO YOU!" England was very irritated with America and he had to call France since he had no idea what to do with him.

"Come on now America, you're just making things worse here… and I really want to leave now…." France was really sleepy; he was calledthe middle of the night.

"I WISH*sniff* I DIDN'T CALL HER AND*sniff* TELL HER SHE WAS-*sniff* N'TMY FRIEND ANYMORE." He said as if he was the reason to what happened to her.

"YOU'VE SAID THAT FOR THE 1,894th TIME ALREADY!"

"I don't think she'll make a fuss about what you said, _Amérique." _France said, yawning.

"T-t-true..." He finally stopped throwing his tantrums and clinging onto England.

"Thank goodness, you finally stopped." He sighed with relief.

"NOW CAN I GO HOME, DRUNKARD?"

"Of course you can, frog."

"I'm so sorry England about what happened it just that I can't really let her go easily. There's just so much things she should have known… like what I feel about her." America felt a blush appearing on his cheeks when he mentioned the last words.

"What do you feel about her then?" England asked with a smirk on his face.

"I uh… well I-I…" America stuttered, and his blushing became even harder.

"Ha, I knew it. You like her right?"

He could only nod in reply.

* * *

Meanwhile in the depths of the oceans:

"It's your 100th year here mama, so want do you want to do?" asked Yuni cheerfully.

"Let's make some pearl necklaces. I've always wanted to try to make one." Philippines said to her.

"We'll go to the place where we get the special pearls! Let's pick the most beautiful ones!"

And the two head off from the palace.

_Later…_

"I know it's late to ask about this but who are your friends and what are they like?" She place a small shell on the string.

"Hm, most of my friends are boys, and they're um… STRANGELY DIFFERENT. America is childish and energetic, Italy is hopeless and loves pasta, England believes in fairies, drinks tea a lot and has thick as in **really** thick eyebrows, Germany is a very serious person, Russia can be cute and scary, and so on and so forth." Philippines replied.

"Since they're mostly boys, _do you have a crush?_"

"W-WHAT? O-OF COURSE N-NOT!" Philippines stuttered, blushing.

"I think that's impossible. You've been with at least one person for more than 100 years. I think you just want to admit it.'' Yuni said with a smirk.

Time goes on. Everyone has already accepted that Philippines was gone.

_Almost everyone…_


	7. Moving On

Chapter 6: Moving On

_And again, years pass by. The seasons pass. Everyone moved on._

_Almost everyone…_

Autumn has come again. This day, Japan has decided to take Pochi for a walk. It was a beautiful day, the golden leaves drift slowly to the ground, children have smiles on their faces but still, the sadness in his heart remained. The memories of the young Filipina never faded.

That time Manila had come, she held a small box for him which came from Philippines. For the longest time, Japan has been wondering what it held inside.

After some time, Pochi started to bark.

"What is it, Pochi?"

In his mouth he held a necklace with a key as a pendant.

"Oh, it seems to be a necklace. Why are you giving it to me?"

At the back there was something engraved which read: Philippines' Music Box

"I see… this must be the key to that box."

Pochi barked happily in reply.

_Flashback_

_"Huh?"_

_"What's the matter, Philippines?" _

_"I think I dropped something..." Philippines and Japan looked around for a bit._

_She sighed. "Never mind. It's probably not that important." _

_They walked away._

_End of Flashback_

They went home after.

* * *

Meanwhile in Italy:

"POUR IN MORE *hic* BASTARD!" Romano was drunk.

"Ve! Stop it already Oni-chan! You drink too much!" Italy tried to refrain his brother from drinking more.

"I DON'T *hic* F***ING CARE *hic*!" Romano replied.

"I agree with Italy, Romano. You've been drinking often." Spain was also worried about Romano's drinking habits.

"I TOLD YOU *hic* I DON'T *hic* CARE!" He took another shot.

"THAT'S YOUR 29th SHOT! STOP IT ALREADY ONI-CHAN!"

But then Romano collapsed.

"I've already told him many times to stop or else something like this could happen." Spain said with a low voice.

"We should rieally bring Oni-chan to the hospital. I'm very worried about his health since he drinks almost every day."

They brought Romano to the nearest infirmary.

_Later_

"The doctor said his alcohol levels are really high and we shouldn't let him drink. He'll be fine though." Italy told Spain.

"He's probably having a hard time. He's been drinking ever since he knew mi hija died." Spain said sadly.

"What if Oni-chan's in love with her?"

"WHAT? Don't be crazy." Spain said in disbelief.

"Isn't it when you lose your love life the tendency is to drink uhm stuff like that?"

"Maybe…" his voice just trailed off.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Japan's home_

"Now where have I placed that bo- oh, here it is." He held the key tightly in his hand.

"Here goes nothing." As he put the key into the keyhole, the lid opened and played a beautiful melody. It was a music box, which played a Filipino lullaby. But when he turned the key one more time, another portion of the music box opened.

There was a letter inside, it read:

_December 24, 3051_

_Dear Japan,_

_I don't know if by the time you'll read this, you already know of what has happened to me or not. But just in case, I will tell you everything._

_The time the war has started, I already felt that I need to do something. Then I thought of a plan that could help you become stronger as to fill your population losses. I sent all Filipinos to every country in the world, to live and thrive there forever. As a result, I will eventually die._

_I'm really sorry but I have to do this, to help all of you at least. I also apologize for lying to you at your last call, since if you knew, the plan wouldn't push through and all efforts will be wasted._

_The reason why I gave you this box was so you will remember me, at least through this. This is one of my favorite lullabies, I hope you will enjoy it. It is entitled 'Sa Ugoy ng Duyan'._

_Remember, I love all of you. I didn't die since I wanted to. It's not suicide. It's for all of you. I'll miss all of you, your faces, your voices, your chaoticness, everything. I'll watch you from heaven._

_Again, I love you._

_Philippines_

Tears fell on the letter. Memories of her flashed in his mind. He missed her dearly. If only the war didn't happen- probably she'll still be living, and he can still see her smiling.

But suddenly…

"YO JAPAN!" a familiar someone said, who barged in the door.

"Can you hel- wait dude are you OK? Did I just ruin the moment or something?" America was clueless, and he didn't read the atmosphere.

"Ah, no everything is fine Amerika-san." Japan wiped off his tears.

"Are you sure? What's that?" He was pointing to the letter and the music box.

"It's nothing. Why do you come, Amerika-san?"

"Oh yeah. CAN YOU HELP ME MAKE MY NEXT PLANE? PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEE?"America made puppy-dog eyes.

"Alright." Japan sighed.

* * *

_A couple of days later_

"EEEEEEENGGGGGGGGGLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNDD D!" Loud knocking was heard from England's door.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" England replied.

"I WANT TO SHOW YA SOMETHIN'!" America broke down England's door and grabbed his hand.

"IT'S MY NEW PLANE! What do you think about it?" America showed England the plane he and Japan made.

"It looks better than the last one you showed me." England replied sarcastically.

"Thanks dude! Oh by the way, I'm thinking of holding a world conference the day after tomorrow."

"What for? If your going to mess it up again I'm definitely not attending."

"I am not going to! Can you call the others about it? And when they ask tell them they'll see when they come. It's extremely important!" America tried convincing England about it and finally said yes.

_At the World Conference_

"Now since everyone is here, let's start the meeting!" America said in his usual cheery voice.

"But first, please tell us why you called us in such a short notice." He was asked by Germany.

"Well, now that you ask, I will tell you why." He became serious.

"Just tell us already." England said impatiently.

"Fine. Well the reason is..."

_"We are going to try to rebuild the Philippines."_

* * *

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**There is a poll for this story to continue. So please vote through reviews if you'd like.**

**Question: Who do you ship Philippines with?**

**Japan**

**Romano**

**England/Britain**

**ONLY ONE VOTE PER PERSON!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

Another author's note:

**If you're reading this it's too late! JOKE**

**Poll above is now closed. Thank You for all who voted!**

**Next Chapter will be posted tomorrow or tonight.**

**Until next time!**


	8. To See You Again

Chapter 7: To See You Again

"_We're going to try to rebuild the Philippines"_

Most of the countries had their jaws dropped.

"You can't be serious!" England slammed his hands on the table.

"I AM."America replied seriously. VERY seriously.

"Well, how exactly are we going to do this…?" France asked as his voice trailed off.

"Send all Filipinos back to their land. That simple." America answered.

"Well then are we going to push trough or not?" He asked with again his serious voice.

"Push through" The other nations said in unison.

"We start tomorrow morning." He added.

"I never thought you could actually be this serious America." Germany remarked.

"Well because this is about _her_ and he has-"England smirked while revealing a secret of America's. However he was cut by America.

"N-N-NO I DON'T! A-AND D-DON'T TELL THEM TH-THAT!"America stuttered and a deep red blush appeared on his cheeks. He turned back to his usual self too.

"If you say so, fine."England decided not to tell them.

It took around 2 months to send all the Filipinos back to the Philippines.

After a few months since the settlement, the nations have decided to check on the progress of the people as a nation.

_6:00 AM Hong Kong, China; April 13, 3201_

"You guys ready?" America was very, _very _excited.

"Yes!" The others replied in unison

They rode a ship to reach the capital of the Philippines, Manila.

It takes more than a day to reach the Philippines via ship. And of course, like what anyone would do the nations would kill time. Some played games like board games, billiards etc, others would drink and dance at a mini bar. Some would just do random things like Austria playing a piano.

It was a very beautiful and fine day, it was best to enjoy it, and the scenery it could offer you

Japan just decided to watch the waves of the ocean. As memories of things involved with the ocean flashed in his mind, the gentle breeze made him feel a bit sleepy.

He then remembered the music box and the letter it held inside. Its key was like a necklace, so Japan always wore it. It would be often hidden under his shirt therefore no one has seen it.

He took it out; he held it in his hand and whispered:

"Your country is being built again…Philippines."

He then tucked it in again.

_Currently at the bottom of the ocean_

"Once she wakes up, tell her I went out for a stroll." Philippines waved goodbye, then left.

It was only few moments after that when Yuni had just risen from bed.

"Where did mama go?" the six-year-old asked the head maid.

"She said she went out for a stroll." The head replied.

"Okaaaaaay~"Then the girl left.

_Up above the __world so high __ocean surface_

Suddenly, the skies of blue turned into a dark and depressing gray. The clouds covered the sun. The calm waves became restless; it rocked the ship to the right then to the left. All tried to go inside the ship, to avoid the rain. However, Japan fell off the ship and was trying to reach the surface.

Then the rain stopped, the waves calmed down, and the day was fine once again. Still, Japan was gasping for air. "Japan!" his friends called and tried to get him back

But he drowned and sank slowly to the bottom of the ocean.

"Huh?" a familiar voice of a woman said.

"He probably needs help…" She told herself.

As she swam closer to see who it was, her face had the surprised, about-to-cry, worried look plastered on her face.

"Japan…" She saw the lifeless man slowly sinking. She started to cry, but she knew it wasn't too late to save him.

She grabbed a pearl necklace she and Yuni made and placed on his neck.

"You don't know how much I missed you. I wish we could be together again but… I can't. I'll die of I reach the surface; I can only live here…" She slowly brought him back up.

"Take care of this necklace Japan… It's a precious thing." She whispered. Japan's eyes started to open, unbeknownst that he was underwater. When Philippines brought him back to the surface, she only raised him up for she couldn't go above the waters. No, not even a finger.

"Farewell, Japan." She whispered. She let him go, and she watched as he was saved by the others.

_At the ship…_

"Japan! Thank goodness you're okay." England was relieved.

"How did you make to the surface again? You do know breathing that long is impossible." Germany asked him, and Japan replied with a strange answer: "I believe someone underwater brought me up".

Everyone just stared at him.

"IT'S REAL! MERMAIDS ARE REAL!" England was more of happy than shocked at Japan's answer.

"IT'S NOT!"America argued.

"IS TO"

"IS NOT"

"IS TO"

"IIIIIIISSSS NNNNNOOOOOOTTTTT!"

* * *

_Back to Philippines_

She looked up once again. _If only... _she didn't finish her thought. She missed him a lot. Memories flashed in her mind and the entire place was silent. Luckily no one saw the event.

Maybe...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So _that's _your crush ehhhhh." Yuni smirked behind Philippines.

"W-w-what?! You s-saw e-everything?" She had that shocked look plastered on her face.

"Of cooouuurrssseeee~!" Yuni was in _kilig _mode.

"W-well FYI I do NOT have any crush on him!" Philippines shouted while blushing. The younger female didn't want to argue further, but she still doesn't believe the older female's contradictions."Whatever." was all Yuni could say. They went home, and on the way Philippines made clear that no one else should know about what happened.

* * *

America and England kept on arguing. Japan has decided to go to his room to rest. When he reached his room, all he could think of was of what had happened. He heard a female talking to him, but he couldn't remember what she said. Everything was shocking. What really shocked the most was that he breathed underwater. _He breathed underwater. _He then clenched the necklace of whatever that mermaid or person or whatsoever placed on his neck. He tried to put things together. Still, he doesn't know who she really was; she could be a mythical creature or person; a person he may know.

He fell asleep thinking about it.

They reached the islands, unpacked their things and started their business. Their real business was to check on the Philippines' progress as a nation, however to most of the countries present it was vacation. They did what they had to do thankfully, courtesy of Germany.

_Manila, New Philippines_

Their work was finally over. Being in a tropical country with lots of places to go to, going for a vacation would be the best option ever. "Yo Manila, could you be the one to like, to the tour stuff?!"

"Ha-I mean alright..." Manila replied. She got used to the Japanese style, being there for 100+ years. "So where would you like to go first?" She asked. Manila could had not asked that question because there was obviously one answer to that.

"THE BEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHH."

She slapped her forehead for that. She told them that tomorrow would be the start of their trip, starting from the beaches found in the northern region of Luzon.

This is where their _very normal_ trip began.

* * *

_In the palace_

Yuni's face was of that 'u mad bro' meme face. Philippines' was the imnotimpressed icon on deviantArt. "I wonder what's happening again." One maid said. "Their relationship is actually kind of cute!" Said another.

Suddenly, Keina came with a stranger. He had light shaggy brown hair that covers his left eye, eyes blue as the ocean waters, he wears a white shirt topped with a black v neck coat with a necktie, long black pants partly covering his black shoes and a cape to finish it off.

"He shall be your new secretary, David." The head maid said. "I never knew boys could be secretaries." Yuni said, shock woven in her voice. "I'm more of a personal assistant actually..." David said, smiling so calmly that any woman who saw it would melt. His voice was very manly too. Philippines didn't utter a word and just stayed in her seat. There was a faint blush on her cheeks that if Yuni noticed it, _that _topic will start.

"Then I shall leave the three of you now." And as she finished she left the room.

"S-so...uh...shall I t-tour you around?" The Filipina was obviously trembling in her shoes. Yuni noticed that.

"Looks like someone has the game started!"

* * *

I am so sorry for the super slow update! D: I'm really getting stuck in schoolwork that I don't have time to finish these chapters...

But the votes have been taken and it's obvious who won. :D

Stay tuned for the next chapter and there will be a _little _problem in Philippines' love life... NO IT'S DEFINITELY NOT LITTLE

Reviews is very much needed!


End file.
